memefandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Heart Guy
Broken Heart Guy (or simply known as Broken Heart) is a heartless Rage Comic character who depicts as a crudely drawn stickman who is crying and is shaking his lips as his heart is broken which is ironically holding a well working heart. He is a slightly popular meme resembling that he has broke up with a girl or has lost passion or hope for love. The meme is also popular on memegenerator, and also on Facebook (since he was created in the website). he hasn't been mentioned in gaming or has been seen often on the internet. History The Meme has possibly first appeared on Facebook around September 4th, 2012. Some Facebook user on the internet has created a stick-figure-like character named, "Broken Heart" which is ironically holding a well working heart even though he is desperate. Later on All The Rage Faces.com, some Facebook user by the name of Marinna Friday has found out about the website, and has said after Nathan Dragovich that she claims to be the actual creator of the Facebook Rage comic meme named "Broken Heart". for some reason, she may or may not truely said that she was the creator, even though she typed sarcastically on All The Rage Faces.com comment below Broken Heart's picture that she says, "OMFG (O'h '''M'y '''F******''' G'''**) I DREW THIS! HOLY F***!, I MADE A MEME. and then she said after the earlier comment, "I KNOW". Somehow, It is unknown if she is the true creator of broken heart or not, for one thing, she may have been right about it. but there has been no true evidence of the creator's true origin. There has been several rumors about Broken heart's creator by today's standards and also if he is still used as a meme. By Today, he may still be used or may have stopped his popularity. There has been some memes found on Rage comics, and some are still made by today's standard's. Counterparts There has been numerous stick figure counterparts that are similar to him on Rage Comics. The original version of him seems to be sad, even though ironically he still has a well working heart. and also there is a smaller, cuter, open-mouthed counterpart of him, who shakes his arms like ocean waves named Lesquee who appears to be excited rather than being broke up by a person. there also has been other Rage Comic Stick-figure memes who appear to have a similar trait to Marinna Friday's possible creation, the "Broken Heart" like You, What Have You Done!?, which is a regretful, revengeful version of the broken heart, but has a similar style to it, but even though doesn't have the same eye or art style like her's. There also has been a Fap addicting stick figure named "Fap Guy" who is also another stick figure who doesn't belong to Marinna Friday's creation. There has been many other characters before Broken heart's time who were stick figures as well. Sometimes, the meme is modified by some meme creators, but sometimes the meme can be said or been done differently than what the creator of broken heart has prefered. There may be some other counterparts of Broken Heart found on the internet. Trivia *Unlike Lesquee, he appears to have sad eyes and a shaking closed mouth rather than an opened mouth like lesquee usually does. *He possibly the First and only meme that was created on a common website called Facebook and also the first meme depicted that he or she has been broke up by someone and also is holding a heart. *He is one of many Rage Comic Characters that appears as crudely drawn stick figures and also he is very similar to You, What Have You Done!?, Fap Guy, F*** Yeah, Poker Face, Cereal Guy, Challenge Accepted, Hmm Guy, and Rage Guy as well. *The meme could possibly be created by a Facebook user named Marinna Friday. *The true date when Broken Heart's meme was uploaded on AllTheRageFaces.com (which is september 4th, 2012), is the same date when Marinna Friday created the meme online. her message about her creating Broken Heart has also been revealed from a Facebook commenting section below the picture that she said OMFG (Oh My F****** G**) I DREW THIS! HOLY F***!, I MADE A MEME." and then "I KNOW" after she commented her original post. *Broken Heart is an inspiring meme towards someone who had a broken relationship with each other. the meme could usually be made when the person puts on the meme about his or her relationship. Category:Rage Comics Category:Memes Category:Meme Generator Images Category:2010's memes Category:Characters Category:Ironic Memes Category:Stick-Figures Category:Sad Memes Category:Crying Memes Category:Image Macros Category:Article stubs Category:Cartoon memes Category:Cartoon-Like Category:Memes originated from Facebook Category:Unhappy Memes Category:Often Used Memes Category:Squiggly Mouth